codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Routine
Routine is the twenty-second episode of Season 1 of Code Lyoko. Plot The episode begins with the group successfully stopping yet another X.A.N.A. attack in the Forest Sector. After so many X.A.N.A. attacks in a row, Ulrich begins to get tired of constantly fighting X.A.N.A. and having a routine of "school and back to Lyoko" in his life. On top of that, he has begun to question his relationship with Yumi, and if she feels the same way about him as he does her. He confides this with Odd one night, admitting that he's "fed up with what's happening to Yumi and him" confessing that he sometimes feels like she doesn't have any feelings for him. He looks back at Odd only to discover he's fallen asleep. Ulrich then takes a shower and, afterwards, runs into a girl named Emily, whom he suspects may be attracted to him. The next day, Yumi sees the two talking and laughing and immediately gets jealous. Sissi sees the scene and, in an attempt to sever Ulrich and Yumi's friendship altogether, comes up to Yumi and lies to her that Ulrich has been going out with Emily for two months and feigns heartache. Yumi becomes saddened as she continues watching Ulrich with Emily and walks away as Sissi, her plan in motion, snickers. X.A.N.A. activates a tower in the Desert Sector without disturbing Earth, and Yumi offers to go get Ulrich when Jeremie realizes his cell phone is off. Instead, Ulrich and Yumi ultimately get into a fight and things are left tense between them, which eventually spreads through the group. At the Factory, Jeremie forces Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi to go to Lyoko to deactivate the tower when he gets tired of their fighting. During the transfer, Jeremie notices a bug and determines X.A.N.A. has launched some type of virus. He asks Aelita to go to a tower and search for information on what has just happened. While they run towards it, he realizes X.A.N.A. infected Supercomputer. He does not know why yet, but is sure that the malicious virus wants to change the rules on Lyoko. After entering a tower and searching for information, Aelita discovers that X.A.N.A. sabotaged the devirtualization process; recreating his creatures to prove fatal to the Lyoko Warriors to where if any of them lose all their life points, they will permanently vanish and perish for good. Jeremie desperately warns the group to be careful while he tries to fix the problem. After realizing he cannot get things to work from the computer right away, he goes directly to the scanner room, only to get locked inside. On Lyoko, the group finds the tower, only to find it guarded by two Megatanks and a Krab. Back in the factory, Jeremie gets down through the access base and is determined to fix the circuits X.A.N.A. messed up. While at the tower in Lyoko, Ulrich creates a plan for him and Odd to take on the Megatanks and for Yumi to handle the Krab and for Aelita to rush to the tower first chance she gets. As everyone leaves, Yumi attempts to apologize to Ulrich. Ulrich simply smiles and tells her to be careful and Yumi tells him the same before they begin to battle X.A.N.A.'s monsters. Jeremie manages to find the circuit he needs to fix, only to get electrocuted upon touching it. Meanwhile, the group finds themselves badly losing life points and when Yumi attempts to take out a Krab, only to get shot in her stomach with a laser which begins to send her clean over the edge of the plateau while Ulrich horrifically watches. However, he manages to grab her just before she can escape his reach as Aelita enters the tower. As he pulls her up to safety, the two lean in and are about to share a kiss just as Aelita enters the code in the tower, starting a return to the past, interrupting their moment. Back in time earlier, Yumi watches Ulrich with Emily once again, but this time with a bright smile on her face. Sissi goes up to her like so earlier in the episode, but this time Yumi sees through her lies. Ulrich sees Yumi and bids Emily farewell before coming up to Yumi, telling her he's been waiting for her. Yumi remarks that "two months is a pretty long time," but Sissi was there to keep her company. Sissi, confused, walks off. Ulrich brings up their near kiss on Lyoko, causing the two - while both blushing - to agree not to tell the rest of the group and to keep it a secret, at least for the time being. Jeremie and Odd then come up telling him they have class. While sitting down in their seats in the classroom, Odd says to Ulrich that it wasn't "all boring" on Lyoko to which Ulrich agrees saying that he "learned something" as well, something "super important" while thinking back to his near kiss with Yumi. Trivia *The original French name of this episode is the same as the English. *It is revealed in this episode that Ulrich feels that Yumi has no real romantic feelings for him. *This episode is best known for the anti-climatic event of Ulrich and Yumi nearly kissing. *This is the last episode where a Megatank's laser did 50 life points lost per hit. Errors *When Yumi is with Emily and Ulrich, Emily's sleeves are missing. *When Ulrich and Yumi are talking, Emily is a bit farther to them. But once they argue, Emily is more farther away. *When the Krab shot Yumi, it looks like she was shot by a Megatank's circular laser. **This was a reused scene from ''Big Bug'' when Yumi got devirtualized by a Megatank just after she defeated a Blok. Gallery ca:Rutina es:Rutina fr:Routine gl:Rutina it:Gelosia pl:Odcinek 22 "Rutyna" pt:Rotina ro:Rutina ru:Программа sr:Рутина Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Routine Category:Code Lyoko